lyric writer
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: this is a story inspired by a review i got on How To Save A Life from lyric wirte so if you want to know what the sotry is about check out that review. it was on like the 3 or 4 chapter or just read. Hope you like!


**So I got this idea from a reviewer named lyric writer and decided to make a one shot. Enjoy!**

Cato sat impatiently in my train seat as the trees of the woods passed by in a blur. It had been a long week in the Capitol. Meetings every day, dinners every night, and sleeping alone without his wife, Glimmer. They had met on one of his travels to District 1. She was the server for the evening and afterwards they meet up at a bar.

She had a bright, white smile and bouncy golden locks of hair. Their humors were about the same and they ended up talking until the bar had to be closed. He's ashamed to admit that same night they had sex and it wasn't anything special. It was then they started a bit of a benefits thing. He always came to District 1 a few times a month and that's when they would meet up.

After a few years he wanted more and she happily obliged. They dated for a year, both going back and forth when they could and once he proposed both moved to District 2, where Cato was from. Now they had a big house, married four years, and expecting their first child. There were no stops once he stepped off the train, he went straight home.

0000000000000000000000000

Glimmer was grimly making lunch when Cato burst through the doors. He dropped his bags on the floor loudly and speedily walked up behind her. She knew he was home, but gave no attention to him. He stood still, panting from the run, and waiting for her to turn to him.

"Lunch will be ready soon." She stated flatly, making Cato's smile fall.

"Um, Glim?"

"Hm?"

"I'm home." He said with little to no enthusiasm, seeing her in a sort of depression.

"I know."

"Well, don't I get a hug or something?"

Glimmer took a deep breath and seemed to be arguing with herself. "Right, I'm sorry." She laughed nervously. "I'm just feeling a little tired that's all." She explained as she turned to him.

"Is it the baby?" he asked, placing his hand flat against her stomach.

"No, just tired." She sighed, taking his hand off her.

"Well, how about you go upstairs and sleep."

"But what about lunch?"

"I'm not that hungry. What I really want it to rest in bed with you. And our baby." He whispered, kissing her not yet expanded belly.

"Okay." She whimpered, tears in her eyes.

Cato was used to this since she's been pregnant for a few months. He kissed her forehead and cheeks while she took deep, shaky breaths to calm herself down. As they went upstairs, hand in hand, he smiled back at her and then helped tuck her in to bed.

"Feeling any better?" he asked, rubbing her stomach.

"Not really, but I'm sure it'll go away." she stated, once again pushing his hand away.

"Well, you just relax." He said, kissing her cheek before laying down beside her.

00000000000000000000000

When Cato woke up, Glimmer was also up and staring at the ceiling with tears silently sliding down her face. Immediately he sprung up and cupped her face, bringing on loud sobs from Glimmer, as he wiped the tears away.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, not sure what had happened. "Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

"No, no it's not the baby!" she wept.

"Then what's wrong? Tell me." He pleaded.

"I can't!" she screamed.

"Why not?"

"You'll be mad!" she cried louder.

"I promise I won't."

"You'll hate me."

"No! Tell me!"

"I lost the baby!" she choked out the scream.

Cato's hands froze in their places on her face and his eyes widened while his whole body went stiff.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, and fighting back the tears, he calmly asked, "What?"

"When you left, I had a miscarriage. Your mom came over to help me get to the hospital. I didn't want to tell you over the phone." She sniffled.

"Well, why? Why did it die?"

"They said it just happened sometimes. No rhyme or reason."

"But, we were doing everything right, weren't we?"

"I don't know what we did!" Glimmer yelled at the top of her lungs hoarsely. "All I know is our baby is dead and there's nothing I can do about it!" she sobbed into her pillow.

"Glimmer."

"Just go away." she begged.

"Glimmer, we need to talk about this."

"I don't want to!" she shouted, "Not now."

"Alright," he sighed, "I be downstairs, come down whenever you're ready." He said rubbing her shoulders before he left.

0000000000000000000000

Cato had barricaded himself in the bathroom as he let out his frustration and destroyed the small room. The sink was broken, the shower door smashed, pipes ripped out of walls, and the bottled items scattered everywhere.

His mother had called multiple times, all of which he ignored, as he watched TV. At one point she called so much that he broke the phone by slamming it down on the table over and over. He wasn't upset with Glimmer, more let down and sad. He only knew to let his feeling out in violence, but he was at least only hurting himself.

"Are you done?" a voice came from the top of the stairs.

Cato didn't need to turn to see it was Glimmer. She took careful steps down to the couch and sat as far as she could away from Cato. The silence was suffocating and she didn't know how much long she would last next to him.

"So, we lost our baby." Cato shrugged. "We can keep trying right?" Glimmer nodded causing Cato to nod as well. "I guess that's it then."

"It took us so long to get pregnant though, what if it never happens?"

"You can't think like that Glimmer. We can do this."

"How do you know?"

"Because…., because I just do."

"Wow, that's a great reasoning." She said sarcastically.

"Well at least I' not giving up!"

"I never said I was! I'm just being realistic!"

"You're being negative!"

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." Glimmer stood up and stomped out of the room.

0000000000000000000000

Cato waited until he thought Glimmer would be asleep or at least calmed down to go to bed. She was still awake, tears drying on the sides of her face. He sighed at his beautiful looking so broken, as he wiped the steaks of water gone. He slid into his side, keeping his back to her like she was.

"When should we try again?" she asked.

"When we feel ready." He answered simply.

"What if we never do?"

"Jesus Glim, why do you have to be so depressing?" he groaned.

"I'm not trying to be! I just can't stop thinking about how this is going to affect us!" she explained, turning her head to him. "You can't tell me you think we can get over this! That if I get pregnant this won't be the first place our minds go to. That you won't cling to me and freak out over the littlest thing!"

"I understand your concerns-."

"No." she stopped him. "You don't. Because you weren't here when it happened. When I woke up bleeding and in pain, crying for help. You don't have the images stuck in your memory." She stated boldly even with tears rimming her eyes. "You'll never understand." She whimpered before she turned away and closed her eyes for the night.

00000000000000000000000

It took only a few minutes of Cato sitting there and thinking to realize he wasn't going to sleep. He moved off the bed and downstairs to drink coffee until dawn, when Glimmer came down. She avoided all eye contact with him, as did he, and the morning was quiet and tense.

"I'll be home after work." She stated leaving.

This made Cato snap up and grabbed her wrist. "You're going to work?"

"Yes, I have been for the last two days."

"But,"

"Cato I need to go."

"No!" he shouted. "You are not going to leave today."

"I'm already!"

"I don't care. I'll call you in sick."

"What's the point of staying?" she asked as he grabbed the phone and dialed her works number.

"Because we need to talk about this more."

00000000000000000000000

The day went by with almost no talk. Cato and Glimmer snuggled up on the couch as they watched movies and sometimes turned it off to enjoy the silence. Around dinner time was when both knew it was time to discuss the future, their future.

"So, I think we just take a break for a while. You know just chill and put the baby thought away. Let things get back to normal. Is that okay with you?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah, we can just go back to being with each other. No worries." She agreed, staring down at her pasta.

"So, is there anything you want to talk about? Maybe counseling or therapy?"

"I'm fine Cato, just going to move on."

"Alright, well how about you take the rest of the week off. We can spend some time together."

"That sounds great." She nodded and went back to eating her food.

00000000000000000000000

At night the two curled up together in a tight ball. Neither were ready for sleep, but the warmth of their body heats mixing calmed the muscles and helped them relax. Both stayed still and wake until the morning sun came up and their bodies gave into the sleep. Glimmer and Cato had no knowledge of how their worlds would change, but they would fight though the shadows together, and one day have a family.


End file.
